


The Most Important Thing

by storm_aurora



Series: The Armory Archives [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hop is a supportive little bro, Leon can have a little insecurity. as a treat., Light Angst, Mentioned Yuuri | Gloria, Platonic Affection, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_aurora/pseuds/storm_aurora
Summary: After Leon loses the championship match, there's no one better to keep him company than his little brother. After all, Hop knows him better than anyone - and he knows what it feels like to lose.
Relationships: Dande | Leon & Hop
Series: The Armory Archives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048726
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	The Most Important Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a vague image of Hop sitting with Leon after he loses the Championship and gradually expanded bc I am very emo about these boys. Enjoy ♥

“What a powerful Max Geyser from Inteleon – will Charizard be able to survive it?”

Charizard lets out a pained cry and falls forward, catching itself on one arm. Hop holds his breath. _C’mon, Charizard, you can do it, hang in there–_

But Hop’s silent encouragement isn’t enough. As rain clouds gather and begin to pour their contents onto the battlefield, Charizard loses the last bit of strength it had left. It falls forward, glowing with red light and returning to normal size.

Charizard has fainted. Lee has been defeated. The unbeatable Champion has finally been dethroned.

It seems surreal – straight out of a dream. Hop feels lightheaded and dizzy. It takes him a moment to realize that’s because he’s still holding his breath. He takes in a big gulp of air and slowly lets it out, trying to wrap his head around the idea that his Champion brother is no longer the Champion anymore.

But Lee holds the new Champion’s hand up high, the crowd goes wild, and excitement bubbles up in Hop’s chest. Because it’s not just anyone who beat his brother – it’s _Gloria_. His best mate and best rival. There’s no one who deserves the title of Champion more than her. If Lee has to lose to someone, Hop is glad that it’s to Gloria.

The new and old Champions have left the field, so people are starting to leave the stands. Gloria’s mum turns to Hop. “Come on, we should go congratulate Gloria on her victory!”

Hop nods in agreement, and the pair join the throng of people heading towards the lobby to catch a glimpse of the new Champion.

However, when they reach the intersection that splits between the two locker rooms, Hop pauses. Most of the crowd is heading right, towards the challengers’ locker room. But Lee has his own locker room to the left, and there are a lot fewer people heading in that direction. Hearing how the ex-Champion feels about his loss isn’t as interesting of a story as learning about the new Champion, after all. Even if it is the first time that he’s ever lost an official League match.

For once, Hop has a little more experience than his brother in that department.

And if Lee’s anything like him…he could use some company right now.

He taps Gloria’s mum on the shoulder. “Hey, I’m gonna go see Lee first,” he says, pointing to the left hallway. “I’ll catch up to you in a bit?”

Gloria’s mum gives him a knowing smile. “That’s a great idea,” she says. “Take your time. Gloria isn’t going anywhere.”

Hop flashes her a grateful grin and slips out of the crowd, heading down the hallway to Lee’s locker room. Flashing his Challenge Band is enough to get the League staff to allow him inside. It’s practically identical to the challengers’ locker room, but it has a warm red-and-yellow color scheme instead of dull white-and-gray that normally makes Lee and his regal red cape look right at home.

But now…Lee looks as out of place in this locker room as a Thievul in a field of Wooloo. He’s sitting on the bench in the center of the room, holding a staring contest with his shoes. His shoulders are slumped, his cape is dragging on the floor, and his head is bowed so low that Hop can’t see the crown pattern on the brim of his cap. Is this what defeat looks like on him? Hop hates it. The unbeatable Champion, the shining star of Postwick, the big brother of Galar – it feels so wrong to see him look so disheartened.

Good thing Hop is here to fix that, then.

“Lee!”

Lee startles out of his staring contest and whips his head around to face Hop. “Hop? What are you doing here?”

Hop glances from side to side with comically large eyes. “Oops, I was looking for Gloria. Did I come to the wrong locker room?”

Lee’s brow furrows. “Isn’t her locker room on the other side of the stadium? I thought you were better at directions than me.”

“I am.”

“So how did you…” Lee finally notices Hop’s playful smirk and puts two and two together. “Oh. _Oh._ You were – you were joking. Got it.” He laughs hollowly and runs a hand through his hair. “Sorry, I…figured you’d want to visit Gloria after the match, not me.”

“Glo’s got plenty of other people visiting her,” Hop says with a shrug. “Figured you’d want some company, too.”

“You don’t need to worry about me, Hop,” Lee says, shaking his head. “Go visit your friend. I’ll be okay.”

Hop crosses his arms. “No.”

“No?”

“No,” he repeats, taking a seat next to his brother on the bench. “I’m not leaving this room until you _are_ okay.”

Lee blinks, staring at Hop for a few moments. Then he puts on a big, bright smile. “Thanks, Hop. I feel better already!”

Hop’s first instinct is to return the smile with just as much enthusiasm. But it quickly fades as he realizes what his brother is doing. This is Champion Leon’s smile, the one that he gives to the reporters and the crowds. But he never directs it at Hop unless they have an audience. It’s meant to charm, to distract, to hide – which he doesn’t need to do around Hop, not usually. Hop doesn’t know whether he’s more annoyed that his brother tried to use his Champion smile on him or the fact that it almost worked.

“No, you don’t,” Hop says, pursing his lips.

Lee’s smile dims only a little bit. “I do! I’m happy you’re here. But you don’t need to be.”

“Of course I do! I’m your brother,” Hop retorts.

“And you’re Gloria’s friend, too. You’ve got just as much obligation to visit her as you do to visit me. You don’t need to stay.”

“But I want to,” Hop says, looking at his brother earnestly. “I’m your number-one fan in the whole world! I don’t like seeing you down.”

The smile is fully gone now, replaced with a wide-eyed stare. “You’re still…my fan? After all this?”

“Of course!” Hop says, mildly offended that his brother would even suggest such a thing. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Lee casts his gaze back down to his shoes. “I failed to catch Eternatus and I lost my Champion title. I’m not unbeatable anymore.”

“You think I’m your fan just because you hadn’t lost a battle?” Hop stares at his brother with one eyebrow raised, waiting for him to realize just how ridiculous he’s being. But he doesn’t look up, barely responds beyond a shrug of his shoulders. Hop frowns and presses himself against Lee’s side. “Well, you’re wrong. I’m your fan ’cause you’re an amazing Trainer and my big brother. And that’s never gonna change, so I’m never gonna stop being your number-one fan.”

They stay like that for a few moments, Hop’s shoulder resting against the thick fabric of the Champion’s cape. Finally, Lee’s arm shifts, wrapping around Hop’s shoulders and pulling him close. He rests his cheek on Hop’s head. “Thank you, Hopscotch,” he murmurs.

When Lee eventually lifts his head, Hop twists around to look at him. His eyes are a little watery, but he’s smiling fondly. Hop grins back. _There’s_ the smile that he knows and loves. That’s Lee’s smile.

Hop wraps his arms around Lee and rests his head over Lee’s heart. “Love you, Lee.”

Lee returns the hug, holding on to him tightly. “Love you too, Hop.”

So maybe Lee isn’t the Champion anymore. So maybe he isn’t unbeatable. But the fact still remains that Lee is his brother, and for Hop, that’s the most important thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Platonic 'I love you's are so important, send tweet.
> 
> Kudos and comments fill my soul with platonic love for you <3 <3 <3


End file.
